


you're burning up the quarter mile

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Humor, sometimes I can't believe I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To be fair, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're burning up the quarter mile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Steve walks in on Tony dancing to 'Greased Lightning' (Grease style)" at [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/89871.html) @ dreamwidth.

If it weren't for the music blaring over the garage speakers, you could've heard a pin drop. Hips cocked and arms in the air, Tony stood frozen on the hood of one of his old cars as he stared down at Steve like a deer caught in headlights. To his credit, Steve was absolutely silent, hand still on the keypad by the door and staring back at Tony with an equally stunned expression. After what seemed like an agonizingly long time, Tony slowly lowered his arms and straightened out his stance.

“Do I want to know how long you've been standing there?”

Steve finally let go of the door and stepped into the garage, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Probably not.”

“I see.” Tony remained standing on the car, calculating the best way to save face in front of Captain America. “To be fair, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing.”

“No.”

“Would you believe me if I told you this was the best way to work on a car?”

“Not at all.”

Tony didn't know how many more negative responses he could handle. At the very least, he knew the overly loud rendition of “Greased Lightning” being blasted through the garage wasn't helping things. “JARVIS, mute.”

It was now eerily quiet. Steve still hadn't said anything, and Tony was beginning to wonder if the humiliating soundtrack wouldn't be better than this.

“So...” He tapped his foot lightly on the top of the windshield, like he was going to leap off it and preferably get a concussion so he wouldn't have to deal with Steve Rogers's blank, nonjudgmental expression. “What do I have to do to get you to forget everything you just saw?”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, looking thoughtful. “That song, it was from that _Grease_ musical, right?”

That was not what Tony had been expecting at all, so he just nodded.

“And the dancing too?”

Tony shrugged a shoulder. “Mostly. I improvised a bit.” He'd just let Steve guess for himself which parts were improvised and which weren't. Tony didn't think he was ready to admit to Captain America that the hip thrusts and gyrating movements were actually supposed to be there.

“Would you want to...” Steve trailed off, glancing down at his feet. “No, never mind.”

Tony almost leapt off the car to shake Steve by the shoulders. “Want to what?” He couldn't believe Steve was the one getting embarrassed now. By all rights it was Tony who should be too ashamed to look at Steve for about the next five months, not the other way around. (It was a good thing that Tony Stark rarely, if ever, felt shame.)

“Would you want to watch it with me? Miss Potts and Agent Romanoff were actually talking about the film the other day, and — ”

“Steve, I will watch _Grease_ a million times with you if it makes you forget this ever happened. A billion times, even.”

Steve seemed surprised, but he was smiling, which Tony took as a very good sign. “Tony, you'd never watch anything a billion times.”

“Just try me. In fact, I'll watch the movie _and_ get us tickets for the musical. And I don't care if the musical's not running anymore, I'll make them start it again — ”

“Tony.” Steve's tone had taken on an oddly fond quality. It was enough to actually shut Tony up. “Just the movie is fine.”

“Righto. Movie night with Cap it is.” Tony grinned back at him. That was it? God, it felt like he was taking advantage of the guy or something. “Oh yeah, what did you come in here for in the first place?”

“I'll tell you later,” Steve said, waving a hand toward Tony and the car. “You just finish whatever you were doing.”

Tony coughed and ran a hand back through his hair. Or at least, he tried to, but stopped when he realized he was still holding something from earlier. They both stared at it.

Steve raised an eyebrow incredulously. “Is that...a comb?”

Tony immediately tossed the black plastic comb over his shoulder. It bounced off the bumper of a nearby car and clattered onto the floor. “No.”

“I'll talk to you later, Tony.” Still smiling, Steve turned around and disappeared up the stairs, the automatic door sliding shut behind him. 

Tony groaned, noticed that he was still standing on the hood of his car, and hurriedly hopped down onto the floor. Then, he surreptitiously went over and picked up the fallen comb, slipping it into his back jeans pocket. Next time, he'd make sure everyone was out of the building before dancing to embarrassing musical numbers. Or at least make sure he had a movie ready to appease Steve with.


End file.
